


Benched

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Deanoru Prompt - Literally anything with angst. I’m glutton for punishment.





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts maybe put them in the comments or sent them to me on tumblr? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Nico knew it would turn into an argument when they all sat down to tell Karolina she was benched for this mission.

They had come up against an alien being, one that somehow rendered Karolina’s powers useless and almost killed her, so they backed off and tried to come up with a plan, one that involved Karolina staying behind.

Karolina was on her feet, an angry scowl on her face when Chase told her she was benched for this mission.

“You can’t just _bench_ me,” Karolina snapped. “We’re a _team_.”

“You are a distraction to us for this mission.” Gert said. “They specifically sought out you last time, they tried to kill you, not us. You need to stay here.”

“You guys could get hurt.” Karolina said.

“We are more likely to get hurt with you there, we will be too busy watching out for you.” Alex reasoned.

“You are too self-sacrificing, Karolina.” Molly, at least, looked moderately upset. “It is too dangerous for you.”

Karolina looked baffled by this, her head whipping around to Nico, who had remained quiet the entire time. Karolina know from the almost sheepish look on Nico’s face whose side she was on. “You’re taking their side?”

“This isn’t about _sides_ -”

“-I can’t- I can’t believe this! What next, wrapping me in bubble wrap so I don’t get-”

“-You could have _died_!” Nico’s raised voice stopped Karolina mid-sentence, everyone staring at Nico with wide eyes. Nico sighed, taking a step closer to Karolina, speaking softer than before. “You could have died. I almost lost you. If you want to make this about sides, I’m on whatever side keeps you alive.”

Karolina’s anger seemed to diminish, and she looked deflated, all fight leaving her body. “You can’t just leave me behind.”

“We can and we are.” Nico said definitively. “This is dangerous, you understand? They took your powers, that on its own wouldn’t stop us from having you there but this thing is singling you out, they don’t give a shit about any of us. It’s you they want, we can’t risk you.”

“Nico-“

“We need to go,” Nico cut Karolina off, not looking at the girls wounded face.

The mission was going fine, they were close to taking the alien down when things changed, Chase, Alex, Molly and Gert were down, Old Lace was trying to fight but she was knocked down, too.

Now the alien was advancing on Nico, a sick smirk on their almost serpent like mouth. “Where is she?”

“Who?”

“You know who, the Majesdane girl, where is she?”

“I don’t know who that is,” Nico argued, startling when she back hit the wall behind her.            

“I she really worth dying for?” The alien growled. “Her people almost wiped out my people, but now their planet is gone, and I want them all dead. That leaves your little friend, she’s the last of her kind.”

Nico’s jaw clenched, her shoulders squaring. “I don’t know who you are talking about.” Nico growled through gritted teeth.

“Shame,” The alien sighed, a ball fo what seemed to be lightening sparking in their hand. “I really didn’t want to keep hurting humans, but I’m going to kill you, your friends, and then I’m going to find the girl and wipe out that species for good.”

Nico steeled herself, her eyes slamming closed when the alien swung back, waiting for the inevitable pain that was to come.

Except it didn’t come, the only thing that happened was a loud dinging noise and a pained screech, and when Nico opened one eye, Karolina was in front of her, shielding them both with a shield Chase had forged.

Karolina released a long breath. “Well, thank _God_ this thing works.”

Nico looked at Karolina incredulously, did this girl have a death wish or something?

“We told you to stay,”

“You really thought I would listen?” Karolina snorted. “I called in back up, they said they would be here soon.”

Nico peered over the shield to see the alien on their back, withering in pain.

Nico could feel anger bubble in her chest now that she knew the alien was incapacitated.

“You can’t just _not listen_!” She snapped, glowering at Karolina, who looked taken aback. “Do you think we left you behind for fun?”

“If I had listened you would be dead,” Karolina frowned.

“That was a risk I was willing to take, we were _all_ willing to take.” Nico snapped. “He was looking for you, he was trying to kill specifically _you_.” Nico jabbed her finger into Karolina’s shoulder. “ _That’s_ why you were benched, not for fun, not because we didn’t want you there, because you were going to get yourself killed.”

“I don’t want you guys to die for me! What makes you think that’s something I would want?”

“We didn’t plan on dying for you, but that was a risk we were taking because having you here would have gotten us all killed.”

“You guys had no right-“ Karolina stopped when a little gasp escaped Nico’s lips and she stumbled forward, Karolina catching her before she could crumble completely. “Nico?”

Nico swallowed, her hand coming up to touch the burning pain in her side, her hand coming away covered in blood.

“No, no,” Karolina murmured, gently setting Nico on the ground as Chase and Molly, who had just recently woken up, took care of the alien. Karolina’s shaking hands moved to put pressure on the gapping wound on Nico’s side. “You’re okay, it’s okay.”

Nico was breathing heavy, her breaths shallow. “Fuck, that hurt.”

“It’s not that bad,” Karolina lied, ignoring the way blood was leaning through her fingers.

“It feels pretty bad,” Nico huffed out a laugh, which turned onto a cough, leaving her lips stained red.

“Is she okay?” Gert asked, coming to a stop beside Nico and Karolina.

“I don’t-“ Karolina looked up at Gert with watery eyes. “I can’t stop it.”

“Hey,” Nico breathed, her bloodied fingers coming up to touch Karolina’s face, leaving a smear of blood down her cheek. “Thank you, for saving my life. You are a brat for not listening but I’m glad you didn’t.”

“I couldn’t just sit back.” Karolina sniffed. “You have to stay with me, okay? You can’t- I can’t do this without you.”

“You can, you’re stronger than you think.” Karolina could hear the rattle in Nico’s chest as she tried to breathe. “You are going to change the world one day.”

“Yeah, with you by my side.” Karolina said, smoothing her hands over Nico’s hair. “Stop talking like this, we are going to make you better”

Nico didn’t look like she believed Karolina, her eyes fluttering slightly. “I love you, you know? Maybe since we were kids.”

Karolina let out a watery laugh. “Yeah, me too, but this is something we are going to talk about later.”

“Come on, Karolina.” Nico coughed. “I have a hole in my side.”

“People have survived worse.”

It was then Cloak and Digger appeared, Cloak capturing the Alien before turning to Karolina and Nico.

Karolina stared up at them, cradling Nico in her arms. “You have to help her,” Karolina begged, a little sob escaping her chest. “Please, you have to help her.”

Cloak looked down at Dagger before moving closer, opening up his Cloak.

“What are you doing?” Karolina held up her hand, stopping them man.

“This will keep her in limbo, and alive until we reach SHIELD headquarters” Cloak informed Karolina and, against her better judgment, Karolina relent, allowing the man to take her to whatever dimension his Cloak lead to.

Nico was taken to surgery as soon as they touched down at the SHIELD base and Karolina just watched her leave, crumbling against Chase’s chest when he placed a hand on her shoulder. “She can’t die,” She sobbed.

“She won’t,” Chase assured, rubbing Karolina’s back.

“We were in a fight before, she can’t die while we were in a fight.”

Nico was in surgery for hours, everyone bar Karolina had fallen asleep by the time Bobbi came out, offering Karolina a soft smile. “She’s asking for you.”

Karolina was on her feet and following Bobbi instantly.

“She’s okay?”

“On strong pain meds, so she is a little out of it, but we managed to stop the bleeding. It was touch and go for a second before she’s strong.” Bobbi stopped outside the recovery room, smiling at Karolina. “You kids have some gall, you know? Running around fighting mutants and aliens.”

“It gives us something to live for, I suppose.” Karolina shrugged. “Thank you, for saving her life.”

“That’s my job, kid. You were smart, keeping pressure on it.” Bobbi placed a hand on Karolina’s shoulder. “Why don’t we get you changed and washed up?” Bobbi motioned down to her bloody clothes and skin. “Going in like this might stress her out more.”

Karolina agreed, quickly washing up and pulling on SHIELD sweat pants and a sweat shirt. She pulled her wet hair up into a bun and headed into the room where Nico was being surveyed by Jemma.

Nico lit up at the sight of Karolina, which warmed her heart, making her stomach erupted in butterflies. “She’s been babbling about you since she woke up.” Jenna commented, placing Nico’s charts down and walking over to the door where Karolina and Bobbi stood. “She’s all yours.”

Karolina smiled gratefully at the duo before making her way over to Nico’s bed.

“Hey,” Nico breathed, reaching out for Karolina’s hand.

“Hey there,” Karolina took her hand and sat down beside her bed. “You look much better.”

“Feel it, too.” Nico hummed. “Actually, I don’t feel much of anything, which is great.”

Nico’s dopey laugh made Karolina smile. “Nico, I’m sorry for all the stuff that happened before.”

Nico scoffed, waving her hand at Karolina. “S’fine. We were being over protective, we just love you, Karo. _I_ love you.”

Karolina’s smiled behind Nico’s hand. “I love you,” she replied, which made Nico grin.

“I’m glad, would’ve been awkward if you didn’t.” Nico hummed, staring at Karolina with droopy eyes. “He told me a lot of stuff, Karolina.”

“Sh,” Karolina shushed, her fingertips tentatively touching Nico’s cheek. “We don’t need to talk about this right now.”

“It seemed important.”

“You resting is important, we can talk about everything when we are back at the base.”

Nico nodded, squeezing Karolina’s hand. “Love you,”

“I love you,”


End file.
